


It's about us

by Shuichi_Kaede_Saihara_Akamatsu



Series: Saimatsu Drama [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi_Kaede_Saihara_Akamatsu/pseuds/Shuichi_Kaede_Saihara_Akamatsu
Summary: It's Shuichi's Birthday so Kaede decides to treat him





	It's about us

_Late Birthday Gift for Best Boy! FUCK SCHOOL MAN FUCK SCHOOL!_

_Warning! This is full on Porn. READ IF YOU DARE!_

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The Door to Kaede's Home opened faster than it should have but with Kaede and Shuichi's lips touching one another, it couldn't been helped. Since Kaede's Parents aren't coming for the night, she decided to treat Shuichi for his birthday, his uncle was cool with it. He knew Kaede well and knows that Shuichi will be fine in her hands._

_She closes the door as soon as both of them enter the house and Shuichi pins her against the wall, pulling her vest off her body. Her hands moved to his chest quickly to unbutton his shirt, showing his bare chest which made Kaede kiss his neck lightly unbuttoning her shirt as well._

_"Kaede-san~" Shuichi groans a little bit, moving his hands to Kaede's waist pulling her skirt down to her ankle and she pulls her legs out of the skirt leaving it on the floor while Shuichi picks her up moving her to the couch to make it easier for the both of them._

_**A/N (I feel awkward making this part. Lord Jesus Help)** _

_Shuichi spreads her legs slowly and starts stroking her clothe yet drenched pussy. It made the young girl let out a moan and press her lips back to Shuichi's, starting to feel desperate._

_"Ahhhh~ Shuichi I should be pleasuring you- hnnnggg~" Kaede moaned out in the kiss but Shuichi didn't stop his actions_

_"I know but I can't help it. You're so beautiful I can't help but want to touch you" Shuichi admitted to her in her ear which turns Kaede on more_

_"But it's your birthday not mi-" Shuichi's movements is making Kaede lose her mind slowly but surely due to his movements._

_"Shhh~" The boy smirks and pulls her panties down to the floor and his hand plays with her entrance which made Kaede head feel hot, her back arch, her toes curl and her moaning to increase. Shuichi was happy he's making his princess feel good. He stuck a finger in slowly, wiggling it around exploring her which made her gasp and moan a lot. Her body starts to react on her own. Shuichi put another finger in her and that immediately made Kaede jump up and shake._

_"Shuichi~ Wait I-I-I feel so hot and-" Before Kaede could finish talking, Shuichi touch a place that made her want to scream her lungs out. "Is this your sweet spot? You stop talking all of a sudden?" he looks up at her to see her face_

_She gave him a simple nod in the head and position herself a little so she can be comfortable. She also knew that Shuichi was about to do something. Which was absolute true._

_Shuichi's fingers starts to hit her sweet spot repeatedly and that made Kaede completely lose her mind. Her toes immediately curled and her moan grew incredibly_

_"Oh God~ Shuichi I- Haaaaaaaaaaaaa~" Kaede body completely melted into Shuichi's fingers and she lost to her lust as well. This was too much for her yet somehow, she was able to take it all in.  Kaede's pussy started to let out a lot of fluids and as Shuichi increases his speed. She started to beg to Shuichi to keep going until she couldn't take it anymore._

_When Kaede finally gave out, she grabs Shuichi fingers letting him know that's had enough. He pulls his fingers out slowly and looks at Kaede. He hovers above her and starts to kiss her and she kiss back immediately._

_Both Ultimates tongues pressed against each others and their hands wrap around each other. No sounds can be heard but their moaning and their kissing. Shuichi was enjoying himself. Having his Girlfriend in his arms on his day made him feel special._

_Kaede was the one who pulled back, looking Shuichi in the eyes. "Shuichi-kun, I want to make you feel good as well so let me take control okay?" Shuichi happily accept her offer and the pianist took this chance to lay him on the couch on his back and moves her hand to his cloth member._

_He winches up and let out a light moan. Kaede knew that he was hard so she pulls his boxers down, and puts her hand on his dick with her drenching pussy right above it._

_Shuichi knew what she was about to do and puts his hands on her waist helping her just a little bit. She pushes her hips down slowly her pussy started to suck Shuichi's dick in. She let out a scream in both pain and pleasure feeling Shuichi's dick going in so deep so fast she though she was going insane. She wasted no time in wait for the pain to disappear and started moving her hips up and down slowly._

_"K-Kaede, you don't have to force yourself onto me like that y'know?" Shuichi Breathed out heavily._

_"I-I-I know that, b-b-but This isn't about me and making me comfortable." Kaede puts her hands on Shuichi's chest._

_"Kaede- stop and listen to me for a second okay?" Shuichi asks her politely " I know it's my birthday and your goal is to please me. But I don't want you pushing yourself onto me just to give me what i want okay? It may be my birthday but I've already gotten what I truly wanted. It was to be with you and explore a side no one has ever seen before okay?" Shuichi honestly spoken and that made Kaede felt a little guilty and come to realization._

_"I'm so sorry Shuichi, I guess i was trying way too hard to please you huh? I'll try my best not to push myself" Kaede leans down and kisses Shuichi neck as her apology._

_"Shall we continue?' Shuichi whispered in her ear. If Kaede's face wasn't fully red then it is now. She nods her head, sits up and and starts to move her hips once again. She let out so many moans, she thought she'll lose her voice the next day. Shuichi pulls her down with him pulling on her breast by their nips. Kaede was sure that she'll lose her mind soon so that's when she was about to move her hips faster but Shuichi decided to move his  instead that practically cried out._

_She begs him to go faster, she begs him to go harder on her, she BEGS him to give her more pleasure. Shuichi wasn't gonna be the one to say no so he flips them over and continues to work on wrecking Kaede's body. Shuichi groans every time he pounds into her, Kaede whines and let herself squirt a lot._

_**(I know too much about Sex and I'm sure you pervs do as well s m h)** _

_When Shuichi warns Kaede he gonna come soon, she told him boldly that she wants him inside of her. Shuichi was a little nervous at first because he knows if he do comes inside her, she has a high chance of getting pregnant. But he decided to trust in Kaede's words and pounds inside of her one last time before shooting a lot of com inside of Kaede's pussy. She screams out in pleasure also coming with Shuichi as well._

_When the pair was done, Kaede lays on Shuichi's chest completely naked and worned out. Shuichi already felt himself passing out so Kaede kisses his bare chest and puts her head on one side of it. "Happy Birthday, My Sweet Detective" Soon the pair both fall into a deep sleep,not caring about the mess they made on the floor._

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably make more chapters to this because idk.


End file.
